Naturaleza Muerta
by Steph la Kukaracha
Summary: Un fic de Ron y Hermione -la mejor pareja de todas!!- inspirado en la cancion "Naturaleza Muerta" del grupo español Mecano.


****

Naturaleza Muerta

No ha salido el sol

Y Ana y Miguel

Ya prenden llama

Ella sobre él

Hombre y mujer

Deshacen la cama.

Y el mar que esta loco por Ana

Prefiere no mirar

Los celos no perdonan

Al agua, ni a las algas, ni a la sal.

Aún la luz de la luna reinaba en el cielo, esta penetraba el cristal de una ventana a través de la cual se podía ver el lecho de amor de una pareja de magos. Hermione estaba sobre él dejando que su cabello rizado cayera delicadamente sobre el pecho de Ron; se besaban son locura y pasión, sus ojos brillaban mas que la hermosa luna que los alumbraba, brillaban de felicidad, placer, amor...

Los gemidos de placer de la pareja fueron escuchados por agudo oído de un hombre que pasaba por ahí, picado por la curiosidad se acerco a ventana hasta poder contemplar por pocos segundos la escena de amor, "... inconfundible", murmuro el hombre mientras se alejaba, estaba enojado, los celos lo mataban, y a cada paso que daba la escena se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

****

Al amanecer 

Ya esta Miguel

Sobre su barca

Dame un beso amor

Y espera aquí quieta

Junto a la playa

Y el mar murmura en su lenguaje:

¡Maldito pescador!

Despídete de ella

No quiero compartir su corazón

Ron y Hermione se encontraban desayunando en el comedor de su pequeña casa en Chipping Sodbury, la cual habían adquirido hace un año, cuando se casaron.

Esta delicioso mi amor –dijo Ron al probar un poco de la comida-... pero más delicioso estuvo lo de anoche –añadió en tono bromista y con una mirada picara-

Je, je... tienes razón –contesto Hermione-

¿cierto que estuve genial? –dijo Ron sonriente-

Me refería al desayuno... –dijo Herm antes de echarse a reír-

Muy chistosita...

Lo sé, gracias. Oye cariño, ¿a qué hora regresaras hoy? –pregunto ahora seria- debes tener mucho cuidado con los mortífagos, Voldemort ha caído pero aún hay unos cuantos seguidores locos por ahí, ten mucho cuidado cuando estés en las redadas, porque ¿sabes? Leí un libro que decía que... –Hermione no pudo continuar con su "discurso" porque Ron había la había hecho callar con un beso-

Tranquila Herm, no te preocupes, tu espera aquí que nada me va a pasar, t lo prometo... –dijo Ron sonriéndole mientras Hermione asentía afirmativamente con la cabeza- bien cariño, ya me tengo que ir –le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta, Hermione también se puso de pie- 

Te esperare, y en serio Ron, ten mucho cuidado –le dijo pasándole un estuche con su varita (la de Ron)- 

Ya, descuida que no me pasara nada... –la beso y se fue -.

Ron daba vuelta en la misma esquina por tercera vez, desde que había arrancado marcha con su auto al salir de casa, una camioneta verde lo venia siguiendo descaradamente. Ya era suficiente, se detuvo y bajo del carro; la camioneta también se detuvo. Ron se acerco hasta poder ver la cara del conductor.

¡Tú! –grito al ver a Viktor Krum como conductor de la camioneta - ¿qué demonios quieres? ¡¿Por qué me sigues!? –gritó con furia-

Krum solo sonrió burlonamente y se bajo lentamente de la camioneta, sin dejar de mirar al pelirrojo.

Weasley, Weasley, Weasley... me das pena, cálmate que puedes salir lastimado –dijo en tono desafiante- ¿qué tal la vida con Hermione? Anoche pude ver que disfrutabas mucho –le dijo con odio en su voz, y tal vez hasta con un deje de envidia- 

-Ron le miro con el ceño fruncido- No puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo Krum, ¡nos estabas espiando!

No, claro que no... tu y yo tenemos cuentas que arreglar ¿¡¡¡QUIÉN RAYOS TE CREES QUE ERES PARA ESTAR CON MI CHICA!!!? –grito Krum enfurecido mientras sujetaba sorpresivamente a Ron del cuello y lo lanzaba bruscamente al suelo-

¿¡¡Tu chica!!? –grito Ron también furioso poniéndose de pie- aquí el que da pena eres tú! Hermione es mía, me quiere a mí! Tú tuviste tu oportunidad con ella, y no supiste aprovechar!

Por favor Weasley... ¿quién se fijaría en ti teniéndome a mi? –le dijo Krum con un tono de bastante locura en su voz- eres un pobretón, no tienes nada que ofrecerle, NADA! Eres un pobre diablo, un imbécil!...

Ya basta! –interrumpió Ron- cállate maldito infeliz, déjanos en paz –grito con furia antes de pegarle un fuerte puñetazo a Krum, al cual le empezó a sangrar la nariz- 

¡Maldito Weasley! Lamentaras por eso... –y se le fue encima iniciando así una pelea- ¡despidete Weasley! –dijo Krum sacando sopresivamente su varita y apuntando a Ron con ella- ya no besaras mas a MI Hermione, no la tocaras, no la miraras, nada Weasley, nada!! –dijo en un tono de locura total- adiós Ronald!! ¡Avada Kedabra!

Noooo!!... lo siento Hermione –fue lo último que pudo apenas pronunciar mientras caía abatido al suelo -.

****

Y llorar, y llorar, y llorar por él

Y esperar, y esperar, y esperar de pie

En la orilla que vuelva Miguel

Dicen en la aldea

Que esa roca blanca es Ana

Cubierta de sal y de coral

Espera en la playa

No esperes mas niña de piedra 

Miguel no va a volver 

El mar le tiene preso

Por no querer cederle a una mujer

Y llorar, y llorar, y llorar por él

Y esperar, y esperar, y esperar de pie

En la orilla que vuelva Miguel

Incluso hay gente que asegura

Que cuando hay tempestad

Las olas las provoca

Miguel luchando a muerte con el mar

Y esa es la historia que me contó mi abuelo –dijo un niño de 10 años aprox.- muchos dicen que en esa casa –señalo lo que antes era la morada de Ron y Hermione, ahora convertida en ruinas tristes de escombro mi madera- el espíritu de Hermione aun espera la llegada de su esposo...

Pero hay personas que aseguran –dijo ahora en tono misterioso una niña de 9 años- que en las noches de luna llena, en la calle en la que fue asesinado, se ve el espíritu de Ron Weasley luchar contra la nada, y asegurando que Hermione es de él, y que algún día regresara.

Lo cierto, es ni siquiera como espíritus volvieron a estar juntos –volvió a intervenir el chico de 10 años-

No, lo cierto es que ustedes son unos tontos!... perdiendo el tiempo hablando de espíritus y magia, oigan, por favor la magia no existe! –espetó un chico de unos 11 años que se encontraba sentado junto a ellos- que bobos... yo me largo –dijo poniéndose de pie-

Pues nadie t va a extrañar!! –le grito la niña cuando el chico se había alejado-

En ese momento una pareja se acerca a ellos.

Niños, vamonos adentro, ya es hora de cenar –les dijo el papá al chamo y a la chama, mientras se ponían de pie y avanzaban hacia la casa-

"La magia no existe" –remedaba la niña muy bajo para ella misma- ...muggles... –dijo en tono aburrido-.

****

Y llorar, y llorar, y llorar por él

Y esperar, y esperar, y esperar de pie

En la orilla que vuelva Miguel

Y llorar, y llorar, y llorar por él

Y llorar, y llorar, y llorar sobre el mar...

******************************************Fin************************************************

Hello!! Este es mi primer fic y kiero dedicarselo a mi bro Diego, a mi amiguita Katerine "la gringa", a Vanessa II, a Isela, a mis perros Ponky, Chopper, Noria y mi ya fallecida perra Linda, al zancudo que me pico esta mañana, al lápiz y a la hoja, al computador y al teclado, y a lo poco que me queda de cerebro e imaginación. Porfis dejen r/r y bueno, ya tengo protectores para recibir los tomatazos y hasta pedradas, me despido, aléjense de la política, Chau!!!

Yo.

Steph.


End file.
